Downhill
by animals202
Summary: Placed right before Fang calls Max. When Ella head back with the note that she was meant to have wings, Max chases after her, and Dylan and Angel chase after her. What Dylan and Angel finds is what is left of a battle between someone and Max. Max lost and was captured. When Angel and Dylan returned to their camp, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy were gone. What do they do? Call Fang. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading!**

**It is placed right before Fang was going to call Max.**

* * *

_I was meant to have wings__  
_

_Ella_

"We should have hobbled her," Total said, getting to his feet. "Or at least tied her shoes together."

Then it hit me.

"She went back!" I yelled in distress and took to the air fast, my phone and other stuff falling out of my pockets.

"Max!" Dylan yelled, extending his wings and following me. I heard another woosh from wings opening.

_'Max! We have to stop and plan!' _Angel said in my head.

_'She is my sister!' _I screamed back.

I flew off at my top speed, neither Dylan or Angel could catch up to me.

I was about a mile from the facility when I heard wings behind me, "Dylan!" I whipped around. Flying behind me was _not _Dylan. The sight of him made me drop a foot.

"What are you doing here! Since when did you have wings!"

Omega flew over her, "I'm here to get you."

"I would like to see you try," I growled.

He threw a punch and I dodged. I was about to punch him but then his foot connected with my face. I flew backwards, _'When did he get so fast?', _I flashed back to when I battled Omega last time. Jeb had said his weakness was his inability to track things. Seems they fixed that problem when they were installing wings. My thoughts stopped arubtly when I hit a tree. He had punched me far. Seems his strength is still intact.

I pushed off the tree, knocking it down, and then flew right into Omega. Knocking him a few feet, but not nearly as far. He flew at me, fast. I flew to the side to dodge him from ramming into me, but then he turned quickly and ran into me. Hard. I went backflipping backwards then hit another tree. My head slammed into the tree first and I could tell I had started to bleed. I fell, my vision blurring just a bit. I looked down at the ground and saw a net waiting for me, and my wings snapped back open instinctively. I then flew back up to Omega and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, but he didn't seem to notice. While I was confused he punched me, but before I went flying he grabbed me and kneed me into face. My vision was dotted with black and I couldn't move. He then punched me and I went spiraling towards the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

Nudge leaned against the tree, anxiously twiddling her fingers.

"What is they don't catch up to her? She may lose. I know she is strong and all but she may lose because no one is invincible. Well, maybe superman. Superman can fly like us and he has super strength. But I can hack computers. But then there is Angel! Oh my god-" She was interuppted by Iggy putting his hand on her mouth.

"Sorry," Nudge said with a smile, "I'm smiling Iggy"

He smiled, but then it disappeared as he quickly stood up.

"What is it Igs?"

"I can hear something"

Nudge and Gazzy stood up fast and were ready to fight. But they weren't expecting what came next.

Ella burst into their little camp area, "Help!"

The three birdkids froze, and then were knocked out from behind them.

Ella's face and voice then returned to the same possessed zombie voice and eyes.

"You are the future. One Light!"

Then they were carried gingerly to the facility.

* * *

Angel flew behind Dylan, going as fast as possible. She checked his mind. Like always, all he was thinking about was: Max. Max. _Max. _**MAX.** Max.

She sighed and just kept flying.

A mile before they reached the facility, Dylan stopped arubtly and Angel ran into him, but Dylan didn't even stumble, or whatever you do when flying. I peeked over his shoulder and saw a small crater in the ground and fallen trees.

"There was a fight here," Dylan said, worry in his voice.

"Obviously"

He flew down to the crater and Angel joined him. Blood was splattered here and there and it made a trail as it was dragged. He lifted a feather out of the blood, it was pale tan with a few white streaks.

"It's Max's."

"It could be a bird-"

"No. It's to big," Dylan stood up and tried to follow the blood but it stopped. Probably because she was picked up.

"We have to go find her. Now."

"We have to plan. You're acting just like Max now."

Dylan ignored Angel and opened up his wings, about to fly. Angel jumped and grabbed his leg,"We have to go back to the flock! Now!"

Dylan stopped and took a deep breath, "Your right. Flying around blindly will do us nothing. Let's go back to the flock."

Angel let go of his leg then stretched out her wings then waited for Dylan to start flying then she followed. Going back towards the camp.

A mile till they got there they noticed that they couldn't see the rest of the flock, so they sped up. When Angel and Dylan landed, Angel ran around the whole camp, "Iggy? Gazzy? Nudge?" She paused, "Max?" There was no response. She collapsed in tears and Dylan put his hand on her shoulder. He looked around noticing many footprints but couldn't figure anything else out.

Angel stopped crying for a second, "Fang."

Dylan raised a eyebrow, "What?"

"We have to get Fang."

Dylan seemed really reluctant, "Maybe... but?"

"Dylan. If they took down Max and kidnapped Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge, we need help."

Dylan nodded reluctantly, "Fine."

Angel pulled out Max's phone which she had picked up when everything fell out of Max's pockets. She opened the contacts and clicked on really the only one person on the contacts. Fang. She clicked on his name and called.

She didn't expect him to answer but he did, "Don't hang up!"

But Angel wasn't listening, "Fang! We need your help!" She rushed through words that weren't understandable. She sound like Nudge.

"Angel! Slow down! What happened?"

She took a deep breath, "We saved Ella from the Doomsday group and then brung her back to our camp, but then in the morning Ella was gone and Max chased after her. We followed, b-b-b-b-but we found a crater!" She continued the story, holding back tears.

"Max, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy have been kidnapped!" Angel finished.

"We will come. Where are you?"

Angel told him where they were and they planned to meet up.

"No we have to change where we sleep."

Angel nodded and then they flew off in silence. Finding a cave and then settling down and eating.

"I'll take first watch" Dylan said, sitting right outside the cave. Angel could feel the worry coming off of him, but her own worry was the thing that kept her awake. Even though the best thing to do was rest up till morning. She eventually fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

**Chapter finished! Thanks for reading! Reviews make me update quicker. **


	2. Chapter 2

Fang flew above Ratchet's car right next to Maya. He tried to hide his worry growing rapidly.

Maya nudged him, "Fang Ratchet stopped."

I was so worried that I wasn't paying attention to the others. I looked down at Ratchet and saw him waving his arms frantically.

I looked forward quickly and then turned fast and then stopped. I had to dodge a razor wire. I knew it was razor cause it shaved some of my feathers.

Maya wasn't so lucky and got a inch deep cut in her wings, she flinched every time she flapped her wings.

"Let's land" I said.

We swooped down to Ratchet who looked at us with a smirk, "I tried to warn you."

I just sighed and bandaged Maya's cut.

"You should heal pretty fast." She nodded in response.

"Dudes. Seems we weren't the only ones affected by this," he pointed over to a wrecked plane that was almost completely smashed.

"I'm going to go check it out with Kate and Star. We'll be right back."

Fang started walking towards the wreckage, Kate and Star following.

**~Time skip~**

Dylan paced down the alley,"They should be here by now. I knew Fang wouldn't come!"

As in response, Angel pointed up to two flying dots in the sky coming at them.

Dylan stopped pacing and gazed up at the two figures coming closer, "about time," he muttered.

Fang swooped down along with Maya. A car came down the alley way.

When Fang landed he immediately ran up to Dylan and shoved him, "You were supposed to keep her safe!" he growled.

Angel grabbed his arm, "That isn't important! We need to find Max and get Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy!"

Fang nodded and was about to turn around and head to the van with Ratchet, Dylan stood up and shoved him back. Fang turned and then the two started fighting. Angel yelled at them and tried to change their wills but they were set on killing each other.

"ENOUGH!"

Fang and Dylan instantly stopped as they turned to Max 2. She looked at them crossing her arms. She hated the new attention and blushed and looked away, "We should start trying to look for Max"

Fang and Dylan stopped fighting but they were glaring at each other.

"We found something where Max went down..." Angel said as she lifted up a feather, it was very dark brown, almost black.

"Another winged kid?" Fang said, slightly surprised.

"Yup and I think I know who it is."

Everybody turned to Total who trotted into the middle of the circle, giving Fang's gang a heart attack.

"I think I developed a new skill! Or just a advanced one..." He jumped onto Angel and sniffed the feather. He thought for a moment then was suddenly alert, "Omega."

Everybody tensed except Fang's gang.

"Um? Who's Omega?" Ratchet asked.

"He's a... mutant... with enhanced strength and enhanced intelligence and such. Max fought him before," Fang said, "But he doesn't have wings."

"Didn't. He does now."

Fang's face was masked, "Then we bust into Itex."

"Max would want us to find Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. Besides, they are closer..." Angel muttered, both Dylan and Fang looked like they wanted to object but simply nodded.

"We believe they were taken by a group called the Doomsday group."

"The Doomsday group!" Fang's group said in unison, surprised.

"You know them?" Dylan said, glaring.

"Yeah we've been following them."

Maya proceeded to explain what they learned, and then Dylan shared what they knew.

"So there is a base nearby?"

"Yup. So we need to get going," Angel said. Everybody looked at Fang expectantly, except for Dylan of course.

"Up and away," Fang took to the sky and the kids with wings followed while everybody else jumped in Ratchet's van. Heading for the doomsday group.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm very very busy, and I can't get time to get on the computer! I'm sorry!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
